A data frame is a digital data transmission unit used in computer networking and telecommunication. A frame typically includes frame synchronization features consisting of a sequence of bits or symbols that indicate to the receiver the beginning and end of the payload data within the stream of symbols or bits it receives. A frame is a series of bits generally composed of framing bits and the packet payload. Examples are Ethernet frames, Point-to-Point Protocol (PPP) frames, Fiber Channel frames, and frames formatted according to the Flex Ethernet Implementation Agreement (FlexE) of the Optical Internetworking Forum.